Like I Never Had
by unemployeedpasstime
Summary: Emma a former detective who lost her badge when she became obsessed with a murder case, finds a boy in need of help. Later she encounters Regina a woman who can help her find what happens to the boy and in the process solve a case. Maybe find love too. A little bit of Emma/Rubi flirt but this is a Swanqueen fic.
1. Discovery and Questions

This is my first fic, English is not my first language. Sorry for the mistakes. A little bit of flirting between Emma and Rubi but this is Swanqueen fic. A reminder that I don't own any of the characters.

I knew I had to keep running. My lungs were about to give in and my feet were starting to feel like I was running a 5k marathon. I hurry and run towards a dark alley to escape whoever is following me. I had a feeling that someone was watching me and following me for days, but just moments ago I confirmed it when the guy made the mistake of taking a picture of me in the middle of an interview with one of the key witness of the Bay Hook's Massacre. The moment our eyes cross path we both knew both our cover were blown. I keep running not just to save myself but to keep safe the lives of those who are helping me find the truth about the massacre.

I end up in the back of a Junkyard filled with cars and trucks, in my mind I'm hoping that there are no dogs inside otherwise I wouldn't know what was best, to be killed by the person who is chasing me or to be eaten by a pack of savage dogs. A few cars away I see an old SUV and when I'm there I enter in the trunk. The whole SUV smells like a hoarder's house. I try to control my breathing because it makes me think that my stalker might hear me and kill me, fortunately, I hear the person that was chasing me running in a different direction. I am safe, I will stay here a little longer just to be sure.

When I'm about to make my exit, I notice that I'm not the only one inside the SUV. In the middle row in a pile of trash I can see a small figure in a fetal position immobile, maybe whoever it is it's dead, maybe that's where the rotting smell is coming from. Ever the curious I check to see if it's dead but when I get closer I notice it's a boy. It looks like a four-year-old boy all dirty and malnourished. Why would a small boy be sleeping in an abandoned car? Where are his parents? Who would leave a small child to fend for himself? I knew who would, in an instant all her childhood memories came back, memories I had spent all her life trying to forget. I myself was left to fend alone in this world when I was just a baby, abandon in the side of a road with just a blanket to keep her warm, just a few hours after birth.

The boy stirs and opens his eyes and when he sees me looking at him he can't help the way his eyes open wide as an expression of fear. He can't move, I smile to let him know I am not going to hurt him. He is still scared, I try to convince him that he is going to be ok. "Hi," I tell him, I know how frightened he is because I've been in his place. So, I decided to try again. "I was playing hide and seek but it appears that you've already picked this spot". That did it because he instantly gave a 10,000 watts smile. I don't know what it is about him, maybe is the fact that he is going throw the same thing as me, maybe it was his appearance, dark brown hair, pale white skin, big beautiful eyes that can't hide what he is feeling, but I feel that I need to do anything I can to help him they way no one help me when I was his age.

"All this hide and seek has made me hungry, I would kill for a burger and fries. Would you join me? Come on it's my treat". In that exact moment a sound emerges from his tummy telling me that I was right, he is hungry. He still hasn't said a word but gets up and stretches his hands asking me to take his. I help him get out of the SUV and when he hits the ground he starts walking. I follow him, I don't know where he wants to take me, but I am right behind him. He stops when we get to the sidewalk and looks both ways before crossing the street. These things happen when kids grow alone with no one to take care of them. If I had parents I would've been one of those kids that cross the street without looking no matter how many times they tell you to look both ways or the kind that opens the door to strangers when their parents tell them not to. We learn to do thing by ourselves, it a survival instinct.

He keeps walking and I following close behind and my mind can't stop thinking of how this world is filled with injustice. How some people have it so easy, they have parents that love them, food on the table every day, bed in a big house to sleep comfortable in cold nights, and how others don't. I remember when I escaped home after home because they used to beat me up for no reason or the males in the household started getting a little bit touchy, staring at me with eyes that they weren't supposed to look at little girls. I always resented when people said that the best stage was childhood, or their best moments where when they were little because they didn't have to worry about anything.

They said it because they never went to bed hungry, or sleep in a bench or under parks bleachers, they never had to look inside the garbage cans for clothes or food, they never had to steal food. They were lucky. The boy suddenly stops, and I am back to the present world, I didn't even notice that they walked almost five blocks and were in front of a small diner with a sign claiming to have the juiciest burgers in the whole district. He points to a big image of a plate with a burger, fries, milkshake, and soda. He is showing her what he wants, he is not shy he just doesn't talk. As we make it inside the diner in search of an empty table I realizes that maybe the boy is deaf, but then I think of the way he reacted when I offered him food and reason that the boy must have gone through some major drama, maybe he was still in shock.

He finds a table and takes a seat and searches around like he is waiting for someone to meet, a few seconds later comes a tall brunette with a sole streak of red hair, big round blue eyes, with a smile like a cat that ate a mouse. She was gorgeous, it was impossible to not notice the long legs and the short skirt and those five-inch black fuck me heels. Who could work a shift at a diner in those and not cry during work? She smiles at the boy like she knows him and when she addresses him, I knew I was right, he was waiting for her that's why he was looking around when he sat.

"Hi Henry," she said with a bright smile and glances at me longer than it is appropriate, I can't stop feeling uncomfortable, she is looking at me like she wants to eat me. If I knew any better I'd say she found me attractive, and I knew better so I smile at her back, looked her stray in the eyes and smirked.

"So, you guys know each other," I asked her smiling. "Of course, Henry here is our best customer, comes for breakfast, lunch and dinner but it's not as often as I would like". She says looking at him, and he understands because he is blushing. At that second, I can't help to think he looks younger, happier. My powers of deduction tell me that he has a crush and I can't blame her, she is beautiful. No just beautiful she is hot beautiful, the type that can get away with making you do whatever she wants. She is the type that screams adventure, you had to be careful because she gave the vibe that she could make anyone pay all her bills and you couldn't be mad at her for rejecting you after.

"My name is Ruby," she said. "I've never seen you here, and I would remember a pretty blonde like you anywhere". I was about to return the compliment, but Henry must've been extremely hungry or jealous because he talked for the first time. "I want a burger with fries a strawberry milkshake and coke please, this lady says it's her treat." She looks at me looking for a confirmation and when I smile she starts writing it down. "I will like the same but chocolate shake and large fries. Also, add bacon to the burger, I'm starving. That's all". She finishes taking the order and leaves telling us that it will only take a few minutes.

"So, your name is Henry, my name is Emma, but you could call me Em, all my friends do." He doesn't talk. I try again. "How old are you? I bet you are 10?" I know he must be like four or five years old, but I want to get a reaction out of him, make him have a conversation. He still doesn't, he is staring at me and he is not scared anymore, but he doesn't talk. "How long have you been playing hide and seek? I bet you win a lot that was a good hiding place." Still no answer, but I am not giving up, this kid needs me. "Once I was playing hide and seek, I hid so well they couldn't find me, they gave up looking for me after the first hour, but they forgot about me, so I stayed hidden for 4 hours."

Nothing, not a single word. Rubi came back with the food and place it on the table. "I added a lot of cheese just the way you like it kiddo" and he smiles. "Thanks," I say, and Rubi starts to walk away but then comes back and says. "Is there anything more I can do for you? Can I get you anything else?" She has a big smile on her face and the flirting back full force, I feel flattered. "Yeah, maybe I could get your number, you know for lunch purposes." I can flirt back too. She takes a napkin from the table and writes her number down. When I'm about to grabs it, she takes it away and laughs. "I can't give my number to a stranger. I don't even know your name." I smile and say. "How uneducated of me, my name is Emma, you can call me Em. Can I have the napkin Rubi?" At this point, I am all in flirt, eyes, and smile. "Now that I know your name, yes, and you can call me Red". The bubble was burst again by an old lady behind the counter yelling. "Ruby stop trying to get peoples numbers and start working, that's what I pay you for". She walks ways with a bright smile on her face. "Bye Emma, wee you later Henry." We both wave goodbye.

"You should wipe all that drool going down your mouth Emma, my mom says it's unbecoming to stare at people." It's the first thing Henry said to me. He is smiling, what a little brat. "You are making fun of me now Henry? And where is your mom anyway?". When the question left my mouth Henry's reaction change from funny to serious. He looked to the side, noticing the cars and the people passing by silence stretches after a long pause he said, "She is dead, she was killed by a really bad man." I just knew he was telling the truth, my superpower told me. He was alone in this world, just as I was all those years ago. I realize at that moment that I needed to do anything in my power to help this kid, I need to find a family for him, something that was never done for me.


	2. Flashback and Research

**Flashbacks and Research**

I had spent all my day thinking about Henry. The small kid needed her, and I wanted to help him, but it wasn't easy. He didn't trust me completely and I know that what he is going through isn't easy and it makes you questions why people try to help you. I had a flashback of the time when I was living in the streets. My teen years were harder because as a female you had the unwanted attention of guys. It wasn't all bad, some of the guy I met back then where cool, but I encounter difficult situations when I refused to give in to their sexual demands. I hope that Henry wouldn't have to take care of himself like I had to.

I knew I was gay early, I remember seeing pretty girls and my heart started beating faster, I convinced myself that it was just me wanting to be their friends. Oh, how wrong was I, it only took watching Alex Morgan on her soccer uniform and that was it she was sure. I thought of Henry, of how small and fragile he was. They were a lot of things in this world, and pedophiles weren't the exception. I encounter some of those in the house I was sent to, but as soon as I notice what they were after I ran. Once again, I hope that Henry would never have to experience a situation like that.

That day after he told me about his mother he didn't utter another word. He ate everything in silence and when I finish with my food he told me he was going to the restroom. I was sitting there for ten minutes when I discover Henry had left through the back. I felt defeated, there I was trying to help him, and he didn't want my help. I left the money on the table with a generous tip, I needed sleep, I also needed to find a way to get closer to Henry. I wanted to know his story, he had a mother that far I knew, he told me so. Maybe there was a father I could find. He wasn't exactly like me. He had a mother that probably loved him, that raise him but was taken away from him. Henry needed closure, justice for what was stolen from him, justice for his mother.

When I get to my apartment I go straight to my desk, I never turn the shutoff the laptop, so I don't have to wait a lot for it to boot up. Meanwhile, I go to the fridge and open a beer, after all, it's Friday night if I don't go out I might as well drink in. My email is filled with promotions of P.I. software that I don't plan on buying. There is a message of a client asking me to meet, probably infidelity the most demand service in the P.I. industry.

I write back to let her know that I am available to meet tomorrow morning, I hope is an easy case because rent is about to be due, I am not going to have the whole payment if this case takes longer than a few days. I start searching on google, type the name Henry and disappearance. Nothing comes up. Henry and dead woman. No results. Killed women in the Boston area. I get a lot of results, but I can't find anything that suggests a child was involved.

I'm about to go to bed when I remember something, I take the piece of napkin from my jeans, Ruby's phone number. They knew each other, she must know where he is from. I make a quick text, I don't want to lead her on but if it happens well… she was hot anyways who was I trying to convince. I could get two things out of this, Henry's information and a good time.

Emma (11:09pm): Ruby, this is Emma from the diner earlier. I was wondering if you could help me out with something.

Ruby (11:09pm): Hi Emma, I didn't think you would write so soon. What can I help you with? ;)

Emma (11:11pm): I was wondering if you had some information that could help me with Henry, you guys know each other. I want to help him.

Ruby (11:15pm): Why do you want to help him?

Emma (11:15pm): I found him sleeping in a dirty SUV, I know what is to be in the streets alone and without anyone to take care of you. I sincerely want to help him.

Ruby (11:16pm): He doesn't trust a lot of people, he comes every now and then and Granny lets him eat whatever he wants. We try to get him help but he just doesn't want to. He runs if he thinks we are calling Social Services or the Police.

Ruby (11:17pm): He started coming to the diner about a year ago, all dirty and malnourished. We gave him food, clean clothes and let him sleep in the breakroom. When he woke up he saw a Police officer and Social Service worker he ran away. He just started coming back to the diner two months ago. He was hungry, so Granny gave him food and then he left.

Ruby (11:18pm): After that, he kept coming and we just let him eat, sometimes we give him clothes. He leaves and comes back when he is hungry.

Emma (11:18pm): Has he ever said anything about what happened to him? About his mother? Does he have a family? Has anyone ever went looking for him?

Ruby (11:20pm): As far as I know he doesn't have anyone. I think he sleeps in a car in a junkyard. Once I ask him about his mother and he freaked out. He yelled something about a lake, a boat, some hook thing and ran outside. He almost got hit by a car when he crossed the street.

Ruby (11:20pm): A few nights ago, something weird happened. He was eating his food and acting normal. I was sitting with him because I was on my break. You know he doesn't talk too much but I like to sit with him, let him know I care. So… we are sitting there watching the news and he starts freaking out like when I ask him about his mom. He keeps saying the same thing about a lake, a boat, and a hook. He takes the first thing he could grab and breaks the tv. I just don't know what happened. He calmed down once the tv was off, ate his food and left. Granny was furious I had to tell her it was some drunk guy who broke it, otherwise, she would have nerve let him inside the diner again.

Emma (11:22pm): Thanks Ruby, last question. Do you happen to remember what news where they talking about when that happened?

Ruby (11:25pm): I'm not exactly sure but I think it was about that murder that had everyone talking for a week, the one on the Industrial Park. I think they found a woman with her heart cut out. I remember her name was Mila because my dog's name is Mila. I'm not certain if I remember right but I think it could be that one.

Emma (11:27pm): Thanks again Ruby, I'll make it up to you. Promise. ;)

Ruby (11:28pm): How are you going to make it up to me Emma?

Emma (11:30pm): How about I take you for lunch tomorrow? Are you free?

Ruby (11:30pm): It sounds good Emma, but I must work the lunch shift.

Emma (11:32pm): Well, how about if we have breakfast? I have a work meeting in the morning but it's going to be quick. Where can I meet you?

Ruby (11:33pm): I know a great place, I'll send you the address. Goodnight Emma :)

Emma (11:33pm): Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow Ruby. Goodnight.

After ending the text with Ruby, I take a bath because it was a long day, but not before sending a message to my friend. She was my partner when I was working in BPD, I think I could convince her to investigate that murder Ruby said. In my gut, something was telling me that it had something to do with Henry's past. I had years of experience working with people who have gone through trauma. There was something that always triggers them up. A sound, a smell, anything. If Henry reacted that way to what was being shown in the news it must have to be related with Henry's mother. I know trauma, I have triggers too. Loud sounds, the heavy smell of cigarettes and drunk people. Those are my triggers.

DD (11:41pm): What do you need now Swan? I don't need to get in trouble again with the chief. He already busted my balls when he found out I told you about the key witness of the Bay's Hook Massacre. I almost got suspended.

Emma (11:42pm): I just want to help a kid named Henry, he is living on the streets. You know my story, I need to help him. He needs me. He said some bad guy killed his mother. Can you examine that murder case in the Industrial Park, the woman who was found with her heart cut out? I think it could be related. If I can find who his mother was maybe I can find his dad. He could be alive. I don't want to get you in trouble, it's just that he needs my help DD.

DD (11:42pm): I'll do it this one time, but not anymore. If the captain finds out I will kill you. I'll check it tonight if I can. I'm working the night chief. If I find something I let you know when I clock out. Night Em.

Emma (11:45pm): I owe you big time DD, ask me anything and it is done. For real, anything! You are the best!

DD (11:46pm): Yeah, yeah, and I will be asking for that favor soon Em.

Emma (11:47pm): Thanks, Goodnight DD.

After DD's promise to look into the case I can go to bed feeling a little better. In the morning I'll have a lead on the case and a better chance to help Henry find his family. I refuse to let him alone like I was. I gave up looking for my family a long time ago, but I promise myself that I will do anything I can to find Henry's family. I am not going to let him end up like me, he deserves better than what I had.

Sleep came late, I was tossing and turning and the only thing I could concentrate on was in Henry. Every time I close my eyes all I could see was how small and damage he looked sleeping in that SUV, the way he kept walking and his silence although his eyes screamed exactly what he was thinking and feeling.

That night I had dreams of a dead woman with an open heart wound and a small child crying on top of a dead body. I had dreams of dark rooms and cold benches, I had a nightmare of my childhood. I woke up, heart beating fast, I hate nightmares. I go back to sleep I dream of dark chocolate eyes, brown hair and red lips with a scar. I wanted to kiss those lips, to taste them. I didn't know who they belong to, but I had to have them. Sometimes I have crazy dreams like that.

It's wake up around 4:00 am to the sound of my phone. I have a text message from DD, my heart beats fast.

DD (4:21am): I found something Em, let us meet in the morning when I get out of my shift. Please, Emma, this time try not to get too invested. I don't want you to go through that again, I don't think I can bear to see you get like before. It's just not worth it. Take care of yourself, you know I'm here for you. I'll help you. It hurts to know that I hurt my partner, my friend. This time I was going to do things the right way.


	3. Leads and Cupid's Arrow

**Leads and Cupid's Arrows**

I wake up early to get ready for my meeting with the client. She answered my email and ask me to meet at diner close to the police station where DD works. Great maybe if the meeting is short I could talk to DD when she finishes her shift. I grab my phone on my way out and send DD a quick text telling her that I will be in the diner close to the station. She answers back letting me know she clocks out at 9:00 am.

When I get to the diner I notice a woman sitting in the back with sunglasses and a big hat. It was ironic that they hire you to know other people secrets but don't want anyone to know theirs. I take a seat in front of her and stretch my hand to let her know who I am, she shakes my hands and asks me to sit. She is a brunette, with beautiful green eyes and pale white skin. She has a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, the one someone has when they try to tell you they are O.K. but you know better. When she starts talking I notice she wasn't from around here. She has an Australian accent.

"…I know he is hiding something. I just don't know what. He tells me is work stuff, but then I suspect is something else. He is coming late every night and he owns a Pawn Shop. What kind of work thing could get him to stay so late at work when he owns a Pawn Shop. It just doesn't add up."

She is talking fast, and her accent is making me lose my concentration, I love people with foreign accents.

"Do you think he is having an affair? Is that why you need my services?" I already know she is going to say yes. Ninety percent of women who ask for my services fear their husband's infidelity. I just don't get men, if I had a hot wife like Mrs. French here I wouldn't look elsewhere. But I need the money and have bills to pay, if they want to cheat I'm not going to stop them. It's my gain.

"What else is there? He comes home late at night, he doesn't even touch me anymore. He wasn't like this when we met. He is much older but that didn't stop him before. I want to know where he is going, who he is meeting and what is he doing when he says he is working late." She is half crying half furious when she talks. Whoever this guy is, I can tell you he won't have it easy after she finds out the truth. I had a feeling she was one of "I'll take everything you own" kind of girl.

"Well I bill by the hour, I am going to need information about his place of work, his schedule, and if he ever calls you telling you he is working late I need to know. Are you ok with that?

"The money is no problem, I'll email you all the information that you need to know and if he tells me he is going to be late you will be the first to know. I just want the truth." Mrs. French is not a person I ever want to cross. She is a force to be reckoned with. We are finishing details about payments and expenses when I get a call from Ruby. I excuse myself and arrange to meet in a week with the evidence I collect.

"Hey Ruby, how has your morning been?"

"Morning Emma are you ready for breakfast? She sounds excited. "Yeah, you don't know how hungry I am. I'll be at the restaurant in a few minutes. I was just finishing the work meeting."

"Perfect, I'll order you some pancakes if I get there first."

"Extra bacon on the side please Ruby."

While I drive to the restaurant to meet Ruby I ponder if DD has found something useful about the case. A name, and address, anything I could use to help Henry, maybe if I had a clue of his past things would move a little faster. He had a family, they might be looking for him too. He is a good kid, he deserves to have a chance. I make a mental note to pass by the junkyard to see if he is there, but first I am going to buy him some clothes and food, possibly that way he will learn to trust me.

After I park my car I check to see if DD called me. I can't help the feeling of disappointment I get when I see there is no calls or messages. I get to the diner and a see Ruby sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. She is wearing a skirt; this time is black with a red crop hoodie that shows her flat stomach and black ankle boots. She looks divine the way she acts lets people know that she knows she is hot.

I'm about to take a seat when DD sends me a text letting me know she is out and is ready to show me what she discovered. I write back where and that I was talking to someone, nonetheless she could swing by. I didn't want to delay it any longer to get answers.

"Sorry about that, my partner called to let me know she has something I ask for yesterday. I don't want to seem rude but is important, it's about Henry."

"No probs, I want to help Henry too. He is a cool kid, he just had bad luck. If there is anything I could do to help you with, let me know."

"Of course, I plan on going to get him some clothes. You could help me with that you have more fashion sense than me."

A middle age waiter brings our food and I instantly feel my stomach growl. My plate had pancakes and bacon, Ruby's plate was full of bacon, ham, sausage and pancakes. I was impressed, ladies these days tended to starve to death or compensate with salads.

"Someone is hungry." I joked.

"Oh, you thought I was the kind of girl who would starve to death for a flat stomach. Not a chance I could eat anything and not get fat, my grandma says I have the metabolisms of a wolf." She was smiling.

"Hey, these days you never know what you could get, I once went to a date where the girl asked the waitress for a glass of water and a pizza with no crust because she was on a diet. You can already tell I never went out with her again, especially with my eating habits. My friend DD tells me I eat like a teen boy starting puberty."

"If I'd known that, I would have ordered you more bacon with some eggs on the si…" I was eating so I didn't know why she stops taking. When I realize the silence, I look at her. She was following something or someone outside the diner, I follow her line of vision and notice that the person she was looking at was my partner/friend DD. I couldn't blame her DD was hot too. DD was tall, fit and had a walk of confident that made girls question their sexuality, a little rough around the edges, but that was because of the work, we needed to be tough and DD was the best at it. She could play a character of Amazon from the Wonder Woman movie.

Ruby still hasn't said anything and when I notice DD walk closer to our table, Ruby is having a hard time hiding what she was thinking. Ruby touches her hair like girls do when they get shy. She licks her lips and smiles. DD is too focused on her cell phone to notice the effect she has on Ruby. A few seconds past, DD is standing in front of our table and when she finishes with her phone their eyes finally meet. DD was about to say hi but when her eyes cross with Ruby she forgot what she was about to say. They both smile, and after half a minute I started feeling uncomfortable. You could feel the chemistry they share. If only they could see the way they look. It was too funny, they were so engrossed with it other that they didn't notice I took a picture. It was clear that Ruby and DD were going to get along, it looked like they were meant to meet each other.

"Ruby, this is my partner DD. We used to work together in BPD but not anymore. DD, this is Ruby, we met yesterday, she is helping me with Henry too." I didn't want to tell DD we were on a date, I could see that they liked each other. Cupid had worked his magic, it was love at first site.

"Hi!" Ruby said, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi, my name is Dorothy, you can call me DD if you want. Sorry, have I seen you before? You look familiar." It's like the forgot that I was sitting right there.

"I don't think so, I sure I'd remember if we've met before." I'm right here guys, stop giving each other heart eyes.

"DD, take a seat, tell me what you found? Is there anything on the case that suggests Mila had a son?" As soon as both heard me they try to act all cool and collected.

"Well, I don't know Em, it's not my case so I'm not familiar with it. It looks like a crime of passion, the victim's name was Mila, we don't have her last name yet. She was found at the Industrial Park; her heart cut off her chest and whoever attack her also beat her pretty bad. She had cuts on her lips, her chin was dislocated, scratches on her torso and a bite mark on her neck. She put op a fight unfortunately that didn't stop the attacker." She was on work mode in an instant out of the corner of my eyes I could see that she had all of Ruby's attention, it was clear that all of DD's roughness and professional attitude was having an effect because Ruby couldn't keep her eyes off her. She was all ears, like a puppy waiting to get a treat. I had to master a plan to get them together. I could already picture what a good cute couple they could be. I imagine DD teaching Ruby how to shoot.

"Do they have a witness or a person of interest?" I ask while I look at the pictures of the murder scene. Who could do something so horrible? There were bruises all over her body and a huge scar on her chest. Animal, whoever did this deserve the death penalty.

"Jeff is working this case, check page 7 there is a statement of a woman who said that Mila was a sex worker. She said they knew each other, they weren't friends just talk from time to time. Mila had a son, but she doesn't know where he is or who he is. Apparently, Mila was friends with a girl named Lacey who works at a bar called The Rabbit Hole in the Industrial Park."

"Thanks, DD you are the best. I owe you big time." She was about to leave the table when she looks at Ruby. It was nice to meeting you Ruby. See you around Em. If you need something else don't call me." She said it with a straight face, I know she is joking… well, I hoped she was. She walks out, and I see Ruby following her with her eyes. After all the years I've known DD I've never seen her walk with so much swing in her step.

"She is single if you are wondering." I smile at Ruby letting her know that I am not mad. "If you want I can give her your number. Or better, I can give you hers." We both start laughing and I know we are going to be great friends.

"Ohmygod she is gorgeous. She is just my type. Don't get me wrong Em, you are beautiful but… I believe I've met the love of my life. I want to take her out. Have you noticed her eyes? I don't know what's wrong with me, I mean, normally people have that reaction when they see me. I don't want to sound like I'm all that or anything, but then again, I've never felt like this before. I'm a free spirit but this amazon of a woman makes me want to stay at home and bake pies all day. Emma, I neeeed you to give me her number and tell me everything about her." She was talking so fast and excited that I couldn't say no. Giving away someone's phone number was a thing I've never do, but I knew DD, we where partners for years and I know that she likes Ruby. I knew it was a matter of time before DD called asking for Ruby's number.

"O.K. I got you. Let me get my phone. One thing about DD is that she loves guns and dogs, that's the way to her heart." I take the cell out of my pocket and when I hit the contact list I get a message from DD.

DD (10:14am): Hey Em, you know that favor you owe me. If you get me Ruby's phone number, I'll forget everything you owe me.

"You want to know a secret Ruby?" I am giggling at this point.

"Oh, I love secrets Em. Especially if they are not mine." She smiles. "DD just texted me asking for your number."

Her eyes go wide and sparkle. She looks like a high schooler crushing hard for the first time. I give her DD's number, she thanks me and I text DD back Ruby's number. I give her the common speech of a friend. "If you hurt her, I promise that I will look for you and I'll kick the shit out of you. Understand?" She is too happy to acknowledge that what I just told her is the truth. "I get it, I promise. Nothing but good intentions here Em. I have a dog, I think I'll ask her for a walk and coffee in the park tomorrow."

We talk for half an hour and promise to get together for coffee sometime next week. As I make my way to the car I start planning a strategy to visit The Rabbit Hole in other to question this Lacey chick who according to the witness was Mila's friend. Hopefully she was working today, and hopefully, she will give me some information about Mila's attacker. She had to know something about Mila if they were friends she could tell me something that would link Mila and Henry. Once again I think about poor Henry and I promise myself that he was going to have a better life than what I had.


	4. The Rabbit Hole and The Doppelganger

**The Rabbit Hole and The Doppelgänger**

When I get to the Rabbit Hole the first thing I notice is how dirty it looks. The second thing I notice is the group of men standing in front of a stage where a woman was dancing next to a pole. I've never been to this club I wasn't expecting it to be a stripper's joint. The smell of stale beer and cigarette hit my senses and all I want to do is leave. I think of Henry and I know he needs me, I can put off the smell and clutter for a few minutes. When I get to the bar I couldn't believe my eyes.

Right there behind the bar stood Mrs. French dress in the skimpiest shorts, a red cami, and five-inch heels. Mr. French came up to me, she didn't seem to recognize me. "What are you having honey?" I wasn't crazy she also had an Australian accent. "Uhh… Mrs. French, I didn't know you worked here." She had a smile on her face but when she heard me call her Mrs. French she instantly lost her smile. "Mrs. French is my sister Belle, I am Lacey the bartender. How do you know my sister?" She asked with a defensive tone.

"Oh… I didn't know Mrs. French had a sister. I don't know her at all she just asked me to do a thing for her. It's cool that you are here I came to ask you a few questions about that murder a few weeks ago. You know the one on Industrial Park." I ask casually, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"And who are you? Why are you asking me about that murder? I don't know anything about it. The cops already came, asking questions."

"Sorry for not introducing myself. The name is Emma Swan. I was hired to investigate the death of Mila and one of our witnesses told us that you two were friends." So, I lied a little, but I wanted answers fast.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've never met anyone with that name. Why would I be friends with a sex worker." It was so easy, people tend to get nervous when you ask them questions they don't feel comfortable answering and when that happens they slip up.

"You see Lacey, I know you are lying, it's like a superpower I have. Also, I've never said anything about Mila being a sex worker. The news never said anything about it either so you must've known who she was and what she used to do for a living."

"Look I don't want any trouble. I don't know anything about that night. She said she was going out with a guy, you know a work thing. She told the client requested her to go with a girl and she wanted me to go with her. I told her that I didn't do that kind of work, I wasn't interested. She wasn't mad, she understood that I wasn't into that sort of things. She said she knew a girl that could be into it. That it's all I know. Can you leave me alone please?"

"I just have a few more questions and I'll be out of your hair. Did Mila ever mention having a son; did she ever mention the name of the girl she thought could help her that night?"

"Mila has a son, his name is Neal, but he was taken away a few years ago. I think she mentioned him living in a boarding school in London, his father has a lot of money or something I don't know. I don't remember her friend's name, but she used to talk about a coworker name Maria, Melanie… no, I think it was Marian. Yes, it was Marian the woman's name. Now can you go?

"What about Mila's last name you know it?"

"We weren't friends like that, she just came and talked to me, we weren't best friends."

I thank her and leave. In the walk back to my car I was deep in thought with all the information I manage to get from Lacey. First, Mila did have a son, but it wasn't Henry. Second, she wasn't alone that night. I needed to find that woman named Marian, she could be Henry's mother or have some information that could help me. The problem was finding her. Lacey didn't tell me anything about her except her name. If she is a sex worker she might have been arrested for soliciting in the past. If I could find her in the system I could get the last name and hopefully and address.

The plan is to go home, log into the computer and look for a Marian in one of my P.I. software. I was great at finding people, it was one of my best skills in the force. I have no doubt that I could find her. Before I head home I decide to buy some food and take it to Henry. I hope I could find him at the junkyard. Thinking of him living in that dirty SUV is making me want to take him home with me. I know he doesn't trust me, but I could offer anyways. He is probably going to say no. He was just like I was at his age and he would question why I want to help him.

I go to the McDonald's drive-thru and order two happy meals and a big mac combo for me. They were giving Avengers toys with the happy meal. I think Henry is going to like them. I am walking to the junkyard when I spot Henry sitting in the front passenger side of the SUV looking at a piece of paper he had in his hands. When he hears me approaching he hides the paper in his back pocket. I notice his clothes and I mentally kick myself in the butt for forgetting about buying him something nicer. He is wearing the same clothes he had yesterday, they were dirty and shredded in some places.

"Hi kid, I hope you are hungry because I brought some food."

"Hi, Emma. What are you doing here?" I can already see that he is questioning my reasons to be here with food.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to eat alone, so I went to McDonald's and order you two happy meals. Do you like happy meals? They were giving away Avengers toys."

At the mention of the toys, his eyes lit up. He walked closer to me taking the bag I was offering him with the happy meals. The first thing he did was take the toys. He spends a few minutes playing with them and stopped when I started asking him about his day.

"How is your day going Henry?"

"Cool, I went to the dinner and Granny made me pancakes."

After a few bites, I asked him about his food. "Do you like your happy meal?"

"Yes Emma, thanks."

I was so happy because he was finally talking. We could have a conversation and if I play my cards right I might even get some information about his past. I don't think he will remember, the brain has a way of protecting itself when bad things happened, and we want to forget. If he was lucky enough to forget. I still remember my childhood.

"Emma… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Henry whatever you want you can ask."

"Why are you so nice to me? Why are you bringing me food?"

"Well… I was just a baby when my parents let me in the side of the road. Someone took me to a church. The church then called child services and I moved to a foster home. I was supposed to be adopted but no one really wanted me. A family adopted me once and after a few months, they returned me to the system. I was twelve when I escape my foster home for the first time."

"People are no so nice Henry, they like to hurt people who are small and weak. They like to take advantage. I just saw you yesterday and it reminded me of my childhood. I know that you don't trust easily I don't either. You and I have a lot of things in common. When I was your age I prayed night and day for someone who would love me and take care of me. I dream of having a family, a mother and a father and even a sister. It never happened, no one came to help me. I know what you are going through and I just don't want to be a person who knows that someone needs help and doesn't do anything about it."

I think that he believed what I've just told him. His expression changed because he knew that the way I describe how I felt when I was a kid is the same thing he was feeling now.

"How did you get out? I mean, how did you manage to make it better?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, someone did help me. I was 18, fresh out of juvie. I was living on the streets because I was an adult and I couldn't live in the foster care anymore. I was hungry and cold, and a lady came told me to eat with her because she didn't like to eat alone. At first, I didn't trust her, I told her that I was fine, but she insisted. I am glad that I let her help me because without her help I never could've made it."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"She died two years ago, but when she was alive we used to talk every day. She helped me finish school and to get a job. With her support and guidance, I became a better person, she taught me a lot."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Ingrid. We look so much alike, sometimes people thought she was my mother."

"Did you ever find your mom Emma?"

"I did. For a while, but I didn't have much information about my mother. The only thing I know is that she named me Emma because I had a blanket with that name on it."

I guess he felt better and more secure knowing my story. After that, we spent an hour talking about stuff. I help him clean the SUV and when we finish he had a semi-habitable space. I wanted to offer him my house, but I knew he would say no. We weren't there yet. I told him about buying him clothes and he said no but I knew that once I buy them he would have no other choice but to wear them. We talked some more and then it turned out that he wasn't four at all. He was seven but with the malnutrition, he wasn't growing like a child should. I gave him some money and my phone number, he was supposed to call me when he needed anything. I wanted to ask him about his past, but I also didn't want him to relive the trauma he had gone through. I said goodbye and headed home to work on both Mrs. French case and Henry's. I knew something was going to come out, it was just a matter of time.


	5. The French Case Dilemma

**I want to say thank you for all the support you have given this fic. The plot is getting more complex and a promise that soon I'll introduce Regina. If you guys have any questions just let me know. Have a great day! If anyone of you will kindly like to make an art cover I will really appreciate it. All grammatical mistakes are mine, English is not my first language. The story is mine but no the characters.**

 **The French Case Dilemma**

Once I am home I take a beer from the fridge because that is how I like to start my researches. First thing is the bank account, Mrs. French had sent me a hefty advance to begin the investigation of her husband. It's quite the sum of money and I prayed that there were more jobs like this in the future. The second was the email, there I found an email with all the information I needed to know to find her husband. She had attached a document with the information of the pawn shop, his schedule, his car license plate, his bank information and the friends she knew he had.

She was making my job extremely easy, normally I was that one that did all that. At this point, I just needed to tail him a few days and check to see when he slips up. I check the address of his pawn shop on my cellphones GPS and save it, that way I will have it available when I decided to check him up. I check my camera and make sure it's set and ready to take clear photos of Mr. Cheater and his mistress. In my heart, I had a feeling that it was going to be someone Mrs. French knew. It was super common. It wasn't enough when they cheat but they must do it with someone close to them.

I started thinking that I've never had to work on a female cheater before. Is it possible that they never cheat or maybe that they know how to hide it better? I was sure that women are better at hiding it. I had a case once, she already knew he was cheating, her friend knew and told her, she just wanted the evidence to get him to court. Do men do that with other men? Do they protect each other the same way women do? Then I remember another case I worked, two sisters hired me, only to find out that their husbands were having an affair with each other. I see a lot of things working as a P.I. The craziest case was when I investigated the disappearance of a dog, it turned out that the woman's boyfriend stole it and sold it because he felt she loved the dog more than him. I guess he was right because she hired me.

I am on my third beer when I finish setting up everything that I would need for the French case. Then I start checking on my P.I. software for anything that could lead me to Marian. There are a lot of case for solicitation and nothing came out with Marian's name. I checked in all the software that I had but nothing came out. I was about to give up and call DD to see if she could do me a favor and check on the police system when I remember something. I had asked DD to investigate the killing to check if Mila was Henry's mother, it hadn't occurred to me to check if there were any cases open for missing children or kidnapping. How could I be so stupid? It was a rookie mistake.

I've convinced myself that Mila could be Henry's mother that's why I never asked DD to check missing children. I didn't to the possibility that he was missing or kidnaped all because my parents left me doesn't mean his parents abandon him too. I quickly check the system it takes a lot to scan all the records, I decide to do a little shopping online for Henry while I wait for something to come up. I make a list of all the things that he could need. I remember when Ingrid bought me clothes, the moment I got my hands on the red leather jacket I knew it was me. I still have it, she said she made a mistake buying it because I never take it off. When I got my first job I went shopping and got myself a blue leather jacket, and after I got a black one by now I believe I have at least seven leather jackets all in different colors.

The first thing I buy Henry is a pair of converse because I know the ones he has are broke, then I buy him a pair of jeans and some flannel shirts. I see a black coat and I buy it too because he is going to be cold when winter comes. There was a cute grey and red scarf on sale and I put it on the basket with a pack of underwear and a pack of sox. I buy him a Harry Potter pajama a toothbrush and all the essential care products. I pay for everything and even pay for a one-day shipping fee all thanks to Mrs. French advance. After telling him my story and how I got help from Ingrid I believe he is going to take the clothes I get him.

The software is still checking the missing cases reports. I text Ruby to see if she could help me arrange a room for Henry. I notice that the diner where she works has a B&B on the upper floor. Henry couldn't stay in the SUV anymore, he was a sitting duck out there. It was a matter of time before someone finds out he is sleeping in the car and decides to take advantage of him.

Emma (8:12pm): Hey Ruby, have you texted DD yet?

Ruby (8:13pm): Not yet, I don't want her to think I am a teenager with a school crush. I must play it cool you know. Three days is the rule, but I am dying to text her.

Emma (8:15pm): LOL, you are so funny. I know DD, she is going to text you first. She is impatience when she likes someone she goes after fast. She is that confident.

Ruby (8:15pm): I hope she texts me first, I don't want to wait three days.

Emma (8:22pm): Hey, I notice that there is a B&B on the top floor of the diner. Am I right?

Ruby (8:24pm): Yes, Granny also owns the B&B. Why are you asking? Do you need a place to stay?

Emma (8:25pm): I was wondering if Henry could stay in one of the rooms for a few days. I went to the junkyard today with food and the conditions of the SUV he is sleeping in are deplorable. I'm willing to pay for it of course. Is there any room available?

Ruby (8:25pm): There are some available, I will have to convince Granny, she wouldn't want to get in trouble. The hard part will be to convince Henry, I don't think he will be up for it Emma.

Emma (8:28pm): I will really appreciate if you talked to Granny and about Henry don't worry I think he will agree, we had a conversation with him earlier. Let's just say we have more in common than what he thought.

Ruby (8:34pm): I hope you convince him, I wish we could help him more.

Emma (8:34pm): I am working on that. Goodnight Ruby.

After talking with Ruby, I feel better, I needed to convince Henry. I remember the piece of paper he had in his hands when I got to the junkyard. The way he acted was suspicious. It could be a photo of his mother or a letter she left him. I hear the computer letting me know it finish scanning. I check to find that there was no hit. Not a single case of a missing child matching Henry's description. I feel helpless, I was sure that with the information I gather from Lacey I could get a new lead.

I couldn't do anything else with the information, every search came out with nothing. I could text DD to check if she could find something about a missing kid. I don't know what else to do. I start remembering everything I know about Henry. I found him in the junkyard, he is all alone, he doesn't talk about his family, he freaked out with the murder in the Industrial Park, he doesn't want anyone to help him, he is seven and he likes the Hulk. I think that looking for the clip that freaked Henry could lead somewhere, but I don't know what channel the news came from.

Emma (9:28pm): Hey Ruby, can you remember what news you and Henry were watching when he freaked out?

Ruby (9:33pm): Yeah, it was channel 9, with the redhead news anchor, the 8:00 pm news segment.

Emma (9:33pm): Thanks, Ruby.

I open a new browser window in my computer and search for channel 9. I instantly get a list of results and hit the first one. In the menu, I check for old news in the crime section and it displays short clips and the titles. It takes a while to find the right one, but I finally manage and hit play. The clip shows Zelena West she instantly introduces her co-anchor a guy named Robin Hood. What a stupid name, Robin start talking.

 _And tonight, the police confirm that the body of a woman was found in the Industrial Park. Her heart was carved out of her chest and the body showed signs of a struggle. The police have not been able to identify the woman and are encouraging anyone to come forward with information that could help solve this gruesome murder._

Robin the news anchor was sitting in his chair and fixing his paper when the clip ended. There was nothing that she found interesting enough to investigate. What could have made Henry react the way he did? There was a possibility that the news didn't have anything to do with his reaction and if that was the case then all leads I was searching were not even relevant. In my gut, something told me that there was more and that the murder in the Industrial Park had something to do with it. I just needed to find the connection.

I head to bed, sleep doesn't come easy. I have a nightmare of a woman running, red lips with a scar and a heart in my hand. I go to sleep again and when I wake it's time to go to work. I get ready, fill a giant cup with fresh coffee and head out. I make my way to the pawnshop to take some pictures of Mrs. French cheating husband. I text her to let her know I have started the job. She tells me he came home late the night before and that he told her that he was going to be late again. Today is the day, there was a possibility that he was going to meet with the mistress.

I park my car outside the pawnshop, not too far but no to close. If Mrs. French saw that he was being stalked he would change his behavior. From where I am parked I have a clear view of the shop, and it helps that the front was built with glass. The pictures are going to come out great. This was the hard part of the job, waiting for them to show their true colors. Luckily for Emma, she didn't have to wait a lot. Out of the corner of the street, Emma could see Lacey approaching the pawnshop. She opens the door and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek by her husband. O.K. a kiss on the cheek was not cheating. After a few minutes Lacey, walk to the front of the store and change the open sign to close.

Things were getting interesting, I took picture after picture. She locked the door and made her way behind the counter where Mrs. French husband was. Their interaction wasn't of a couple of cheaters. They looked like they were doing something illegal. From behind the counter, Mrs. French takes a small suitcase and hands it to Lacey. She checked the contents, closed the suitcase and gave Mrs. French a kiss on the lips. This is what I was there for, proof that he was cheating. After a few minutes of them talking Lacey moved to the back of the store and Mrs. Cheater walked behind her.

I open the door of the car and cross the street with camera in hand. I walk to the side of the store looking for a window that had a view to the back of the store. I notice that the shop had cameras inside. I make a mental note to let Mrs. French know, is more evidence that she could use against him. I manage to get to the back and I find a window that has a perfect view of the back. Lacey was standing in the middle of the room with her shirt open exposing her breast. Mrs. Cheater was sitting on the bed while he kisses Lacey's chest, breast, and neck. I take more pictures and write a text to Mrs. French.

Emma (10:51am): How explicit you want the evidence, Mrs. French?

Mrs. French (10:52am): Explicit enough to take everything he owns when we go to court.

Emma (10:58am): Perfect. I'll get back to you when I get the evidence you need.

I feel good because it was an easy job. When I resume taking pictures I notice both of them stopped what they were doing and where having an argument. I could only hear bits and pieces of the argument something like. Marina, the boat, hook, and Mila. When I heard Mila's name I tried getting closer to get a better coverage of the argument but I hit a bottle that was on top of a dumpster. The noise from the broken bottle had the looking around for anyone who could be outside. I got out of the back of the building as fast as I could. Once I was inside of the car I try to decipher what Lacey said I don't know what she meant with hook and boat but the mention of Marina caught my interest. Was it possible that Lacey gave me the wrong name on purpose? It wasn't Marian it was Marina and the mention of Mila proves that Lacey knew more than what she told me. They are hiding something, I was going to find what it was.


End file.
